Crush
by demon thing
Summary: SasufemNaru Konoha highsch fic: Naru enters beauty pageant when everyone assumes she has nothing to show off,a boy she has fought with before develops a crush and eventually acts on it. rating may go up
1. First day

\/p>

Okay my first chappie tell me what you think alrite, the pairings are…

ItaNaru

SasuNaru

Shikatem

GaaHin

KibaTen

NejiSaku

ChoIno

This is a konoha high school story, with a beauty pageant in it too. I won't be offended if you don't read the lyrics there just there for people who do want to I got them from Hope you like.

**Lyrics** - "speech" - _'thoughts'_

**Chapter one: first day**

Naruto walked down the street in front of her friend Kiba's house it was a little off the way to school but she had promised to walk with him on their first day and would probably end up doing so on other days too. Her blue eyes seemed to glow underneath the edge of her black bandana which all of her hair folded up underneath it, she was wearing a baggy pair of black combats and an orange polo shirt over a dark blue skin tight long sleeved top. She smiled her usual mischievous grin as she walked past his house and he walked out.

"Hey, Naruto!" he yelled his house was on a corner, a big white building with 'Inuzuka Vetinary practice' in big bold letters. she walked in to where her friend was waving at her enthusiastically, there were two others with him.

"Yo, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji!" she waved back, she had lots of people she considered friends but these were her best friends since forever, Kiba had been in the same school ever since lower school and they met Shikamaru in middle school and apparently him and Chouji came as a package so it ended up the four of them, and Gaara although he hadn't attended the same school until now he was a good friend of Naruto's and lived across the road. "Any of you guys heard Linkin Park's new album? It completely rocks!" she said thrusting a fist into the air they all sweat dropped.

"How can you be so happy it's the first day of school?" asked Kiba grabbing his schoolbag from behind the counter he was previously lent against.

"It's the first day of high school." Chouji corrected and Naruto grinned at him.

"So troublesome." muttered Shikamaru.

"C'mon Kiba, new school, meet new people, high school!" She said as if that answered everything. "You're so passive Kiba, lighten up there'll probably be older girls there, who dig guys in a band.." she said as if musing to herself, but was interrupted with a wolf like howl from her fellow band mate.

"Oh yeah, girls with boobs, the only thing that can beat that is _older_ girls with boobs!" he rejoiced until they reached the gates, and then turned to Shikamaru. "Oi, Shika what kinda women you like?"

"Women are too troublesome for my tastes." he stated getting a frown from a blonde haired girl who was talking to a shorter red headed boy with an impassive face.

"Ah, Naru!" called the blonde, making the blue eyed one turn.

"Temari-neechan! Gaara!" came the reply as she waved manically, making a nearby older boy with white hair smirk and push his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Hey Gaara didn't see you there." said Kiba while Shikamaru grunted at them and looked over the two's shoulder at the sky, and Chouji opened a packet of chips and offered them around.

"How was you guyses holiday?" Naru asked them both, then getting excited she asked "Did you get me a present?" a dark blue harried boy standing behind her snorted at her childishness, and she turned around angrily "You got a problem man?"

"You're annoying." he answered with a smirk at her growing red face.

"You asshole who asked you!"

"You did, usuratonkachi."

"What did you call me?"

"usu-ra-ton-ka-chi." he said slowly as if she were three years old.

"That's not what I meant take it back, bastard."

"Make me." as a white haired teacher approached, unknown the arguing teens all those not involved stepped back as well as those innocent bystanders who were hoping for a fight, and the girls standing around who were going googly eyes over the hot boy standing there and not paying much attention to much else.

"Right on!" came the reply and Naru stepped forwards swinging her arm back for a hit but was stopped by the teacher.

"I think I'll stop it about there." he stated, the pale skinned boy also looked startled, which Naruto was pleased about. but she looked back at her so-called friends and scowled her eyes said it all _'Traitors'_ then she stood properly and took her hand back roughly from the teacher.

0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0

Hey!

**Scotty doesn't know,  
That Fionna and me,  
Do it in my van every Sunday.**

She tells him she's in church,  
But she doesn't go,  
Still she's on her knees, and...

Scotty doesn't know, oh.  
Scotty doesn't know-oh.  
So don't tell Scotty!  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know.  
SO DON'T TELL SCOTTY!

Fionna says she's out shopping,  
But she's under me and I'm not stopping.

Cause Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know.  
So don't tell Scotty.  
Scotty doesn't knoooooow...  
DON'T TELL SCOTTY!

I can't believe he's so trusting,  
While I'm right behind you thrusting.

Fionna's got him on the phone,  
and she's trying not to moan.  
It's a two way call,  
and he knows nothing.  
NOTHING!

Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Don't tell Scotty.  
Cause Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't knoooooow...  
SO DON'T TELL SCOTTY!

We'll put on a show, everyone will go.  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't kno-ow...

The parking lot, why not?  
It's so cool when you're on top.  
His front lawn, in the snow.  
Laughing so hard, cuz...

Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know.

I did her on his birthday.

Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Don't tell Scotty.  
Scotty doesn't kno-ow...

Scotty will know,  
Scotty has to know,  
Scotty's gotta know,  
Gonna tell Scotty,  
Gonna tell him myself.

Scotty has to know,  
Scotty has to know,  
Scotty has to,  
Scotty has to,  
Scotty has to go!

Scotty doesn't know,  
(_Don't tell Scotty_**)  
Scotty doesn't know,  
(**_Don't tell Scotty_**)  
Scotty doesn't know...  
Scotty's gotta go!**

they finished the song and an sat down on mismatched chairs they were in an old bomb shelter that was in Gaara's back garden and was turned into a sort of den for him and his friends, the room was full of mismatched objects salvaged from junk yards family and friends by the five of them for this sole purpose, the only things that didn't look old were the music equipment Chouji on the drums Kiba and Naru on guitar, Gaara on base and Shikamaru was a mix between their only fan and the tech guy, he was smarter than any of them but Naru was better with tech stuff than him for some reason. sat on the mix between comfy and dining chairs, and sofa (Shikamaru was laying on this) they had normal conversation.

"you're lucky you didn't get detention for that fight." stated Gaara when the conversation came to school

"yeah but it was all that Sasuke kids fault, and those damn girls nearly gutted me like a fish when I said it!"

"well he is good looking." reasoned Shika making them all stare

"something you wanna let out buddy?" howled Kiba as they all burst into laughter at his statement

"don't worry Shika man we support you 100 percent in your decision." added Chouji at the same time as shoving a fairy cake whole in his mouth, and they all went serious.

"yeah we know how hard it can be to come out." (Gaara)

"just make sure you get your good friend some video evidence that you and sasuke bastard are good in bed" came in Naru at the same time as cracking up again and the other boys joined in.

Shikamaru merely muttered "troublesome" under his breath and ignored them for the most part. They laughed and ate and drank until about midnight when Gaara's older brother came in.

"hey kankuro-niisan." greeted Naru cheerfully from underneath a pile of Kiba and his dog akamaru who had joined them a few hours previously.

"you guys it's midnight already aren't you the least bit tired?"

"no" answered a suddenly emotionless Gaara, he seemed only to open up when Naru was there and the littlest of things could put him back in his shell, and Naru patted his back.

"don't worry man we'll all meet at school tomorrow okay? I'll come by and pick you up for walking okay?" the red head nodded stiffly then to Kankuro she said "one more song?"

"fine"

"yay"

**  
I'm sick of being alone, when are you coming home?  
Just a glimpse of your face  
I can remember smelling your hair, I'll meet you anywhere  
Somewhere that no one can retrace  
Somewhere where no one will know our faces**

_[Chorus_  
She has two arms to hold me  
Four legs to wrap around me  
She's not your typical girlfriend  
She's my alien  
My alien

She knows when something is wrong, when something doesn't belong  
She can read in my mind  
And she can be assured that with me, there is no conspiracy  
She's not wasting her time  
She can take me to the place that she calls home,  
in a spaceship that will someday be my own  
Please take me to your leader  
Tell her I will surrender  
I will surrender 

**She has two arms to hold me  
Four legs to wrap around me  
She's not your typical girlfriend  
She's my alien  
My alien **

**My alien **

**My alien **

**My alien **

**My alien **

**She has two arms to hold me  
Four legs to wrap around me  
She's not your typical girlfriend  
She's my alien  
My alien **

**I bought the astronauts kit  
Now all I needs a rocket  
My love, intergalactic friend  
She's my alien**

on a high from all the sugar and caffeine and music she practically danced through the doorway of her house to her mothers shrill laughter then stopped 'oh god did they tell me anything? I don't think so I can't remember' she fretted in the doorway for a few minutes before a voice broke her out of her trance.

"excuse me can I get my shoes?" she looked up at emotionless dark eyes 'so familiar'

"GAH! sasuke bastard!" she then immediately realised her mistake this boy was taller, older and his hair was longer and face ever so slightly different."uh sorry I thought you were someone else..." she mumbled his stare was intense it made her flush slightly in embarrassment.

"May I assume you are Naruto-Chan?" he asked politely, his voice was similar too.

"Aa, yeah... anou?" he laughed, it sounded strange when he looked and sounded so much like sasuke, somehow she couldn't picture sasuke laughing. to her misfortune she had every class with said bastard that day and it had taken all her self control not to try to hit him again, but she had yelled and the only reason she hadn't gotten a detention was because it was the first day.

"Uchiha Itachi, my ototou is 'sasuke-bastard' as you so kindly put it."

"s-sorry 'bout that... had him in all my classes today is all." she said, he was so hot he made her nervous and very self conscious.

"don't worry, we do look similar." she laughed softly and nervously. "and I think he said something of an annoying girl who kept yelling at him during his classes today." he said lightly

"yea.. that'd be me, but he started it." she said defensively

"yes I saw it." at her confused look he added "I am two years above you." he was taking his shoes and coat and shook her hand before bidding her and her father who had come through at the sound of his daughter yelling, farewell and shaking hands (kissing the back of Naruto's).

\/p> 


	2. Rock Lee and the Beauty Pageant

\/p

-1_I have now sorted who most of the teachers are:_

_English- Iruka_

_Art - Deidara_

_PE - Kakashi Gai (there are two mixed sex groups)_

_Drama - Sasori_

_Biology - Orochimaru_

_Sex Ed - Jiraiya (duh)_

_Homeroom - Tsunade (I couldn't think of anything else for her)_

_Head - Sarutobi (I couldn't help myself he rocks!)_

_Ja know I think they should make a word processor that has a spell checker including romanji and character names cos it's annoying having to add them to my dictionary every time I spell check… this is a month into the school year okay I know it's a long time skip but I wanted the characters to be used to school, but I also wanted to put in the first day. This is the introduction of the beauty pageant during home room it goes through the whole school day with the above lessons, if you can think of anyone else for a teacher please tell me. Enjoy._

**Lyrics** - "speech" - _'__thoughts__'_

**Chapter two: Rock Lee**

"What have we got first?" asked Shikamaru ignoring that his friends were throwing paper aeroplanes at the front row.

"Uh… PE I think.." said Gaara checking his timetable they all sighed, the whole year had PE at the same time and although boys and girls were supposed to have it separately Naruto had convinced the male teachers to let her be in the boys group because she was hated by the female population for 'always annoying their sasuke -kun' which she always snorted at and got into fights with them for.

"Who've we got?" asked Naru aiming for Sasuke, but instead hitting the girl who was next to him hanging off of his arm, she had pink hair that grew to her waist and laughed at Naru when she refused to take off her bandana at any cost so the blonde wasn't complaining. But she turned and scowled at the group and Naru particularly, who scowled back and Kiba threw another that hit the pink haired girl on the nose and the whole class who were watching with interest, erupted in laughter.

"Kakashi-sensei." said Shikamaru with little interest as to what was going on.

"Great maybe Gai-sensei won't step in this time and make us do anything, if he's twenty minutes late it's a free period."

"Right class, settle down and take your seats while I take the register and then I have some messages and announcements." said the big busted teacher who them began to run down the names of students in the class and stopped when she got to the 'r' s "Rock Lee? has anyone seen Lee?" she asked looking particularly at a long haired brunette boy who shook his head, she shrugged and continued down the list. when she had finished she looked around at those who had lost concentration which was most of them, Naru was drumming her fingers on the table to the beat of _use me, use you_ by Trapt, Kiba was poking a sleeping Shikamaru with the sharp end of his pencil, Chouji was eating his crisps which were stealthily concealed under the table, Gaara was glaring at the blackboard, Sasuke was glaring with equal intensity out of window with a fan girl hanging off of each arm and several surrounding him all with googly eyes, the long haired brunette was glaring at the pink haired sasuke fan girl in a very jealous way. Impatient the blonde haired big busted woman slammed her folder on the desk stirring them all out of their own world. "Announcements!" she almost shouted and proceeded to say useless things about music lessons and saying some teachers were absent so they should go to such and such room to see another teacher for a cover lesson. "And the annual Konoha beauty pageant are taking applicants for a week as of today.." that got most of the girls attention, who started squealing about how they would get Sasuke's attention by showing off their beauty at the pageant "you can take a form now or at the front desk, talk amongst yourselves for the last ten minutes." she sighed and sat behind her desk.

Starting to ignore Shikamaru Kiba turned.

"Yo, Naru I dare you to enter that beauty pageant." _Smack_

"Care to repeat yourself Inuzuka?" she said sweetly holding her large maths text book ready for another blow.

"I didn't mean it like that... I meant just for fun, ya know they offer a bomb if you win maybe you could donate some of that to a needy charity, like the united Kiba fund for instance." he said trying to get his hint across and calm his friend down at the same time "I dare you." he added "like we did to Shika in that talent show" Naru's face cracked up at mention of that.

"Oh yeah 'um my name is Nara Shikamaru and my talent is drag!'" they all cracked up at that and woke up the said drag queen in the row in front sat next to Kiba (he's leant against Naru's and Gaara's desk and Chouji is next to Shikamaru). when it died they heard a scoff from a few chairs down from Chouji.

"As if, don't get her hopes up Inuzuka as if she would even get past the application, and that person is hardly photogenic." The raven haired boy smirked at the blue eyed girl who was now being restrained by the back of the shirt by Gaara to stop her from leaping over the desk and attempting to smack the boy.

"Forget him Naru he's not worth it." said Shikamaru as Kiba gave the boy the finger behind his back so the teacher wouldn't see. Chouji however also stood and looked the boy right in the eye and said.

"If you dislike our Naru so much stay out of our business." he said dangerously as Naru cheered him in the background Gaara loosening his grip.

"Yeah you tell 'him Chouji, give smack him for me."

"Why don't you make me?" came Sasuke's reply ignoring Naru's cheerleading act in the background.

"Stop it all of you!" came the tired call from the teacher, most had now learned not to do anything until it came to fisticuffs but some still spoke up before then. Luckily for Tsunade the bell went then and Sasuke got up to leave still glaring at the group, and didn't move towards the door until everyone else had then he left them too, so it was only the five of them alone in the room.

"Let's go." said Kiba grabbing his backpack they nodded and copied all murmuring something to Naru about what a jackass that Sasuke kid was, she smiled and said.

"Really you guys I'm fine. I know he's just being mean and doesn't know what he's talking about." she followed them out of the room stopping just as she came to the desk and looked at what was once a pile of application's, now there was only one left. 

Coming out of the changing rooms still in a far away trail of thought she walked down the corridor to where the schools second gym was, the second one was filled with equipment where as the first one was where the sports were played on the way she heard a banging from a closet as she walked past and looked at it weirdly. as it banged again and something indistinguishable was said with urgency she stepped towards it and pulled it open by the handle and a strange looking boy fell on top of her.

"I am very sorry." He said getting up and lending her a hand. She stood and brushed off her school regulation uniform tracksuit bottoms or sports shorts with a dark green polo shirt. "Thank you very much Naru-chan." he was a strange looking boy that seemed familiar to Naru a strange haircut and huge eyebrows that looked like fat black caterpillars wiggling as his expression changed. he wore the Konoha high school Green in his entire outfit which admittedly was a tracksuit.

"Uh, it's just Naru, and your welcome... etou."

"Aa forgive me my name is Rock Lee."

"Right we're in the same homeroom, you were missing this morning I guess I see the reason here. You get stuck?" she asked observing that there were no handles on the inside as Lee closed the doors.

"No, actually I was pushed in and the doors must have fallen closed as they were walking past and they didn't notice." he said with a straight face "It wouldn't be the first time."

"Uh so people like to prank you?" she said bluntly as they started to walk towards the gym together.

"I'm sure it was an accident." he protested.

"Yanno you're a real weird guy Lee." she said as they entered "But I'm not yet sure if it's a good or bad thing." and she smiled with a tilt to her head as though she was trying to see him from a different angle. Then the Brunette who Tsunade asked about Lee approached them.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"I was trapped within the confines of four walls, it is shaming." Lee replied. "Naru-chan saved me." the boy nodded at her and she answered with one of her own.

"Hyuuga Neji." he introduced as though having just decided it was worth his time.

"Uzumaki Naruto." she said taking his hand and smiling "But my friends call me Naru."

"Oh no." exclaimed Lee and immediately bowed to her "I'm very sorry for assuming myself to calling you by your friends name for you."

She laughed at his peculiar behaviour. "Dude, chillax it's cool, I don't have anything about anyone else calling me Naru it's just that only my friends do, feel free dude."

"Does this mean you consider me a friend despite my questionable nature?" he said hopefully.

"Only if you's two consider me a friend." she added smiling at them both, and as Lee rejoiced shouting about flames of youth. she leaned in closer to Neji "Must be tiring to have such an energetic friend." she said looking at him head slightly tilted the same way she did with Lee.

"Sometimes, but he makes a good sparring partner." he didn't even look at her but she nodded all the same. "You're the same."

"Hah?"

"You have a questionable nature like you said about Lee. All you're friends are boys, you don't seem interested in boys on a romantic level like the other girls."

"Ya mean sasuke bastard?" a nod "I never said he wasn't good looking but that doesn't mean he can go around acting like he owns the place, his brother's so much nicer."

"You have met Uchiha Itachi?" asked Lee back from his victory lap of youth.

"Ya, it was something to do with Kazama's company."

"Kazama industries?"

"Ya, my step dad owns that company. but I never pay attention it's all on my lil' bro's my mom gave up on me years ago." (I know Naruto doesn't really have any siblings I'm just adding them in.) 

"You don't sound disappointed."

"Nah... what's the point. I don't even like the man why would I pay attention to his corporealness, although they always make me go to company dinners and party's and such, I never wear what my mom puts out for me though."

"What do you wear then?"

"Same as I was wearing during the day, my _dad's_ business deals are nothing to do with me." she smiled again.

"Two minutes!" came a howl from a bit further down the room "And then we can skip..."

"Sorry I'm late class." Practically the whole class fell over from over loaded anticipation.

"Haha well I'd better go Kiba's probably having a nervous breakdown."

"Ah yes, you have been gone a while. You're friend's will probably be worried."

"Oh no I meant about he fact that we were two minutes off missing a double period." she said laughing at their dumbfounded expressions.

"I shall repay the favour someday Naru-chan!" called Lee. As she lifted a hand over her shoulder with out looking back in salute.

_END- I had to add this bit on the end and thanks everyone who gave me good feedback I don't think this chapter is as good as the first, Yanno I almost had a heart attack when I logged on and found that I had 22 emails telling me I had reviews or alerts or favs I almost died! I'd like to thank all those people but not by name because that'd take too long (22!) and I have my first anonymous reviewer, yay me!_

Ddd!- thanks for the review but I'm afraid it's gonna end up SasuNaru, I'm sorry but those two belong together. maybe i'll write another one itanaru just for you, but you'll have to wait until this one's finished.

_Everyone else got their own reply so don't be jealous check your inbox. an please reveiw even if i didn't do perfect i love improving my writing  
_

\/p


	3. The Judge's Conflict

_Okay so the last chapter didn't go though the whole school day but here's lunchtime always was my favorite lesson, by the way to make this a little easier on the character there are only four lessons in a day and PE was a double period. by the way Mariam is not an important part of the story I just wanted Lee to have a girlfriend and couldn't think of any other girls to sacrifice, she is based on my sister and has similar habits at least, I love annoying her so I told her that I was putting her in my ffic and she was going to be Lee's girlfriend she was so pissed hehe._

_school nurse- Shizune_

_Math - Asuma_

**Lyrics** - "speech" - _thoughts_

**Chapter three: The judges conflict**

"So we gonna eat or what?" asked Kiba his stomach letting out a loud howl.

"Yeah I'm hungry." added Chouji as though he was about to die.

"Naru?" questioned Gaara who was looking at the blonde, she was sitting next to him on the bench leaned over so her chin touched her knees.

"I think my stomach is digesting itself.." she replied in a pained tone and they all grumbled about hunger, until Shikamaru returned with Neji and Lee who had apparently decided to join them for lunch loaded with sausage rolls and salad buns and chicken legs and whatever else the small bakery the school was across the road had to offer, they had all pitched in their lunch money to buy everything they could but there was no point in them all going so they sent Shikamaru who apparently met Neji and Lee there along with two other girls, one was really shy said her name was Hyuuga Hinata, Neji's cousin, and the other seemed nice although Kiba didn't notice all he noticed was that she was stacked and was wearing a low cut top, she was Lee's girlfriend (no really) she had light brown hair that seemed well taken care of and had dark green eyes and wore allot of makeup and had another habit that nearly made Naruto choke on her sausage roll.

"So anyone else have a mental breakdown at that homework Asuma-sensei gave us?" asked an annoyed Naru feverishly copying Shikamaru

"Innit I mean my head nearly exploded when i looked at my Lee-kun's homework, i don't know how you all can do stuff that hard, i have to ask for help most of the time anyway."

"In what." muttered Gaara making Naru and Kiba laugh as they were thinking the same thing.

"Naru-chan it is unyouthful and unjust to hand in work that is not your own."

"C'mon Lee calm down I'm just copying every third one, I did all the others by myself."

"Yeah, just enough to pass." agreed Kiba who was copying Naru's copied homework as she stuffed her pencil back into her bag and handed the original back into it's owner's backpack.

"I will not tell on you this time because I am indebted to you Naru-chan but promise you will not copy again."

"Huh? Oh fine, Lee I promise I will not let you catch me copying again." she said with her left hand on her heart. Kiba sniggered and then added.

"Yeah, me too." Lee seemed satisfied with this, while Shikamaru noted the loophole his friends had created for themselves.

"Troublesome..." he muttered he didn't mind them copying but he did wish they would ask rather than rifling through his stuff and taking his notes or homework, or asking him to put their name on his test paper, or even Gaara although not so much as he didn't get everything right like Shikamaru did. That didn't really bother him though it was just that they could probably do the stuff for themselves they just didn't want to, or at least Naru could, Kiba was another story altogether.

"A..anou... Naruto-san could you pass one of those salad buns please?" asked Hinata flushing slightly at interrupting the silence.

"Sure thing, but it's Naru not Naruto-san 'Kay?" she said as softly as possible like talking to a wild rabbit that would run away if you got within ten feet of it. Passing the requested food Naru seemed to suddenly think of something, "Hey, any of you guys entering that stupid pageant?" she asked referring to the girls.

"No I go to a different school I just come down here during lunch to see my Lee-kun." said Mariam going softy eyes at him who replied with a kiss.

"How about you Hinata?" asked Gaara kindly, but still with his usual intense stare that scared her.

"U.. Umm no I'm n.not."

"What about you Naru-chan?" asked Neji, it was the first time he had taken full part in a conversation.

"Hah, me...?"

"Nah, Naru's not into that kinda scene, I was gonna dare her but than that Uchiha turned it into something." interrupted Kiba.

"Yeah, Kiba was imagining a copy of the talent show we dared Shika to enter in middle school." added Chouji, Neji and Hinata looked in the lazy boy's direction who sat up.

"My talent was drag..." he said slowly as Naru and Kiba started to crack up.

"Yah and he fell off the stage." (Naru)

"and his skirt ripped as he fell through the base drum."(Chouji)

"He was defiantly wearing girls underwear."(Kiba)

"I wasn't at the same school."(Gaara)

"It was those heels." said Shikamaru as though he was planning on learning from his mistake. " My mom's heel's were like six inches." more hysterical laughter from all five of them.

"We have a video tape if you want to see?" said Kiba through his tears of laughter. They both shook their heads hesitantly, Lee and Mariam broke apart blushing slightly when they realized that they were making out in front of other people.

"Hey don't sweat it." said Kiba as he shoved half a chicken leg in his mouth.

"It shows your youthfulness." added Naru chowing down on the last sausage roll.

"But you must have thought it rude?" said Lee.

"I'm used to it." said Neji, and his tone indicated that indeed he was.

"Well I have to go other wise I'll be late back for afternoon lessons." said Mariam, accepting Lee's offer to walk her there.

"Hey you said you were from a different school?" asked Chouji

"Innit"

"But there's only one high school in Konoha city." stated Gaara.

"Oh, I'm a senior in middle school, Innit." she replied the set off into the sunset (even though it was lunch time) hand in hand with Lee.

"Sooo..." said Naru trying to start conversation.

"Man I wish I could get a girl like that." said Kiba frustrated.

"You mean stacked?" said Shikamaru.

"Yeah, I'm so jealous." he looked at Naru's chest which looked flat underneath her baggy clothes and the fact that he knew she didn't wear a bra but instead wrapped her chest up in bandage like material so it appeared even flatter.

"Keep staring at my breasts Inuzuka, and I'll rip your balls off and you not so impressive joystick to go with it." she said icily, making him gulp and move a hand protectively to his balls.

"I was just wondering why you didn't wear a... Yanno?"

"To keep from pervs like you from staring at me." Neji looked torn between not wanting to know and curiosity, unfortunately for him the curiosity was picked up on by Naru. "I don't mind you though Neji, if you want we could..." she was Lent over him, he was leaned back as far as possible, and was trailing her fingers over his chest.

"Disgusting." came the most unwanted voice to any of them Naru turned around venomously, taking her seat again on the bench.

"Get a life Uchiha, what are you stalking me just to insult me?" she spat as Kiba snaked an arm around her waist, half to show that they were there for her and half ready to hold her back encase she decided to fly at the raven.

"Ototou, you shouldn't be so mean to Naru-chan." came a second voice and round the corner walked Itachi looking sexy and cool in just jeans and a t-shirt. then he turned to them and said. "My apologies Naru-chan, It is yet again a pleasure to see you."

"Hey... Itachi, how's life?"

"Lifelike." he said earning a smile from the girl. "Entering the pageant?"

"Not really my scene."

"You should." he said looking her up and down. "Our father is funding the pageant so me and ototou are going to be judges." he stated.

"Whoa really?" asked Kiba staring in awe. "I would love that job, all those women..." as Kiba went into his own world Itachi seemingly ignored him.

"You should definitely think about it." he said to Naru, "You still have a week." he walked off leaving Sasuke glaring in the opposite direction.

"Stay here too much longer Uchiha and I'll..."

"Naruto." he overrode Neji's speech. And yet he seemed uncomfortable with something. "I... need to... talk to you." she stood up pushing Kiba's arm off of her, his eye twitched at that display of affection, and she stood in front of him with an expectant look on her face, which was mirrored on the other boy's faces too. "Alone." he added more confident now that she was at least willing to listen, and without awaiting a reply he grabbed her arm and practically dragged her away from them and didn't stop until he was in the English department, when she pulled her arm from his grip, and resumed her former pose stiff-backed with her arms tightly folded against her chest.

"What do you want Sasuke?" he was staring at her, and she didn't like it.

"Nii-san..." he began but stopped suddenly.

"Itachi? what about him?" she asked, he hated the way she flushed slightly at mention of his Aniki.

"You shouldn't spend too much time with him." he said in a rushed voice.

"Why not?"

"Because, he... is interested in you." he didn't know how else to say it he just wanted to warn Naru about Itachi because Itachi ad been boasting about how he would get her.

"So? what business is it of yours?" she demanded, he thought she looked nice when she was angry, and from what he had seen of her when she was with her friends she looked even nicer when she was smiling, he also thought she looked nice when she was flirting even if it was only pretend to that Hyuuga boy, it got him mad, she was supposed to be his, even if he couldn't say it to her. "you wanted to talk so talk, idiot. if you're not going to, I'm going back." she announced turning to leave, _'No, you belong with me.'_ he grabbed her arm and spun her back to face him and made her walk back a few steps so her back was against the wall and she was pinned by his body pressed so close to hers. "Let go!" she ordered, pressing the back of her head against the wall when he brought his mouth close to hers.

"Itachi is bad news, I'd stay away if I were you. the only reason he's interested is because I am..." he paused he could feel her breath on his lips, warm and moist just like the place where it came from. "But I do apologise for what I said earlier, you would look nice in the pageant." she had stopped struggling a while ago what he was doing startled her into submission, he could do anything to her and she probably wouldn't say or do anything to stop him, he leaned forward past her head and Lent his forehead against the wall behind her, the soft breath now on his neck just made a deep heat pool in his stomach uncomfortably due to the time and place. "You look good in boy's clothes, but I think you'd look better in girl's clothes." and he left leaving her standing there looking thouroughly confused and a little flustered.

_**End of chapter**  
_

_okay lots more reviews guys keep it up and so will i! i think this was a little better than the last what did you think of my Lil' sis? she really does say innit all the time i tease her so much and once we bet she couldn't not say it for half an hour. she didn't last five minutes haha, and now to answer my anonymous reviews i don't usually do this but you guys are so great i just can't help myself:_

Narachan: thanks alot i'm surprised at well it's come out.

Cybermage: thanks you can be critical if you like and tell me what you don't like, it will help me write better. i hope you do like it generally though.

Lonely shadow: You're so nice, i should update kinda regularly especially if i keep getting nice reveiws.


	4. Ten Contestants

_i'm sorry i do want to improve my writing like has been suggsted to me and i will but i'm kinda in the middle of something ya know so i already wrote this and a few more episodes which i'll upload cos i don't want you waiting forever i'll tell you in the latest episode when i improve past ones alrite? and if there is any particular things you want included or something then i'll work on it tell me in a review kay kay?Okay so this is two week after the beauty pageant was announced there was a week for the appplications to come in and a week for the twenty contestants to be decided, Naru didn't tell anyone her decision and this is her first day wearing girls clothes as weather she got in or not will be announced, and with two of the judges already on her side how can she not!! Excuse my bad grammer and spelling usually i check it but it's been ages since i updated i kinda forgot hope it at least entertains, also i'll be working on a side oneshot fic with shika's drag talent show at request so keep an eye out.  
_

**Chapter four: Ten contestants**

It was during Art and they were all making sculptures out of clay (or sandcastles in Gaara and the other's case cos they felt like it.) when one of the girls, a hyperactive blonde who was constantly hanging off of sasuke's arm, spoke up loudly for all of the class to hear.

"Oh i can't wait for them to announce on the PA that Yamanaka Ino, beauty queen of Konoha high school, has got through in the pageant, as well as whatever other poor souls entered, maybe Sarutobi-sensei will even add that the judges put a side note saying for the other contestants not to bother."

"Wonder if she's that loud in bed." muttered Kiba, there were only four of them together in this class and he looked around worriedly, the fourth had yet to enter school, even though class had just started Naru was really late, whereas usually it might just be a few minates into homeroom, she was really not a morning person.

"I wounder where Naru-chan is." said Hinata worriedly, Naru had finally beaten her down (not literally) to calling her '-chan' rather than '-san' and was rather pleased with her acomplishment.

"Late as usual." said Gaara "She really likes to sleep."

After another five minates a blonde haired blue eyed girl walked through the door. "Sorry i'm late Deidara-sensei." she sounded remarkably like Naru, and she looked around for a minate before her large blue eyes settled on them and she walked over. "Hey you guys, took the long way, did i miss anything important?" the other three stared at her. her blonde hair was for once not covered up and was instead tied in a high pony tail that reached her waist (how can someone hide so much hair) and it shined parted to the side with her fringe brushing her eye lashes. not wearing makeup except a bit of eyeliner and lipgloss. she was wearing a black speghetti strap top that just reached her belly button and although was loose somehow clung to her figure, it just brushed the skin above her belly button which everyone could now see was peirced, at her hips hung a tartan skirt that came only halfway down her thighs. her sock were pulled up to her thighs so only about two inches of skin was shown of her legs, her boots were knee high lace ups with no heel and they were also fabricated rather than leather. she also wore black and red striped armwarmers and a deep red scarf tied around her waist, she seemed to be wearing a bra as well which showed off her not-oversized-but-decently-even breasts. her hour glass shape left all the boys speechless even their teacher who looked like a woman and everyone was surprised to find out was a man.

"Uh... Naru, is that you?" asked Kiba through his mouthful of drool.

"Yah, who else would it be?" she put her orange backpack under the table they were sitting at and pulled out her sketchbook. "So...? did i miss anything?" she asked again

"N.Naru-chan?"

"Yes, Hinata."

"I like your clothes, but um w.well..."

"Oh is that why you're all acting weird? It's just something i was working on this past week." she began staring at a still life they had ben made to do the lesson before, then flicked to the back and began doodleing. then there cam a noise on the PA.

"Students i would like to enform you of the ten contestants of the pageant." Everyone in the classroom went silent even the four playing with sand or doodleing (not what they'er supposed to be doing). "Sasame, Temari, Tenten, Rin, Haku, Sakura, Randfangirl567, randfangirl765, Ino and Naruto. If those mentioned could attend the sports hall at Lunch time please, Thank you." Naruto carried on as before oblivious to the stares she was getting from her freinds and the rest of the class who couldn't stop staring at little bit of leg shown, or the crystil pendant that hung around her neck and reached just below the neck of her top and hung teasingly there.

"Naru?"

"Yeah Gaara, Hey Kiba pass us that blue pencil."

"I thought you hated beauty pagents."

"Which one you have like five."

"I do, the darkest one."

"So why are you entering?"

"Nothing wrong with that if your going to keep wearing those clothes."

"Cause everyone was acting like i couldn't win so i'm proving everyone wrong, and thanks Kiba."

"No problem." They just sat in silence for a few minates, Naru now colouring her doodle, Gaara shaking his head at his sand castle, and Kiba sneaking looks at his freind very now and again.

"Um, i th.think you look very nice n.naru-chan." said Hinata making Naru smile at her, no beam at her, there was something different about her smile too. They stayed in silence unitl the end of the lesson.

"English, right?" asked Naru.

"Yeah, you in class with Shika and the Uchiha bastard right?"

"Yeah and all the others."

"Not so important if you don't know them."

"What about you's?"

"Science."

"Bummer" they said their see you's and left for their respective lessons.

As Naru was apprroaching the English block someone matched her pace to walk beside her, she threw them a sidelong glance to see who it was. Itachi.

"Hey."

"Hello. so you did enter."

"Yeah well everyone was all like 'Hey even if Naru did enter how's she gonna win.' so i decided to enter." he nodded slowly.

"I guess i'l see you at lunch then."

"Yup, see you." she waved slightly as he pulled away and left for his lesson. She scowled as she saw Sasuke staring at her from inside of the English block. They hadn't spoken since he cornered two weeks ago, not even in their usual arguments, but once he had passed her in the street and she could have sworn he purposely brushed her arm and muttered something to her but she couldn't be sure, as it was so slight and so quiet he might not have said anything at all. She walked past him ignoring him completely and looked around before spotting her target, she wanted to see if she really looked so different in these clothes. She sauntered over to Shikamaru and put a hand on his shoulder making him look down from his study of the ceiling.

"Hey Naru, what's with those clothes." she fell over anime style.

"I guess i don't look so different after all." she said with clenched fists.

"You look different, but your the only girl i know who walks like a boy."

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, and your voice is the big giveaway, you don't really talk like a girl who would wear those clothes naturally."

"Well if your so smart teach me." she said in an annoyed voice now resting her head on his shoulder, he patted her back.

"Sure just come to the shelter tonight." he said in a tired voice, then noticed Sasuke was glareing daggers at him, he glared back but not with as much intensity as this was Shikamaru. Sasuke had been glaring at them alot when they were affectionate towards Naru all the boy's had noticed, they didn't tell Naru as she herself didn't seem to notice it.

"Okay, class come in." said the brown haired english teacher, Iruka. and they all bustled in, the tables were aranged in a rectangle so as they could all discuss whilst writing, Naru just said it made it easier for when Shika refused to let her copy.

0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0

They were all walking towards Kiba's house to collect Akamaru before heading to Gaara's house to sit in the shelter and help Naru learn to act like a girl.

"i have no food." stated Gaara tonelessly, but the reaction he got all but made up for it.

"What?!"

"you must have something!!"

"it's a disaster!"

"O.M.G" After they had all had thier heartattacks and recovered, someone suggested they just walk down to tesco and get some food, so they did. It was usually them who ended up stocking their room anyway cos it was always them who ate everything. They ran down the aisles with a trolley grabbing anything that looked remotely edible.

"You scream, i scream we all scream for ice cream."

"crisps glorious crisps."

"Troublesome, i'll just take these."

"oh, my, god, they have candy floss!!"

"Cup ramen!!"

"Dr Pepper..."

"Oooo pop tarts, nice catch Shika."

"COOKIES!!"

"yay Gaara found cookies."

Even, i the author of this one hit wonder doesn't know exactly who said what so i'll let you the wonderful readers and lovers of this ffic decide, but i think some are obvious. So when the Five freinds had gotten their food to stock up the cupboards and minifridge in Gaara's bomb shelter/den, they all lived happily ever after... or did they...

"There's no freezer in here!!"

"You ate all the crisps?!"

"The icecream... (TT)"

"Hey Gaara what's that suspiciously cookie shaped box under your shirt?" so they all trudged back to the store to get more food and ate the ice cream first so as it wouldn't melt.

"So Naru... you want to learn to be a girl." Naru threw the empty icecream tub at her brown haired friend, who sitting on an old armchair with his elbows on the arms and his fingers pressed together.

"I already _am_ a girl Kiba, you blind idiot."

"And a very hot one at that." added the already offensive boy, as a spoonful of he second tub joined the first. Kiba started as the melting icecream hit him square in the face, he retaliated with half a jam doughnut, which landed in her lap. pretty soon they were all involved with food everywhere and Gaara defending the cookies stubbornly behind the couch and thowing the occaisional bit of food that managed to end up behind there, after some time Kankuro and Temari came down to bring Temari's famous apple pie and got involoved when a peice of bicuit mixed with icecream, DrP and god knows what else hit the side of her head, all halted on the battlefield. Until temari threw a peice of the apple pie she ahd made at her little brothers head and so resumed chaos...

**Many Hours later...**

"I hope you guys are gonna clean this up." said Kankuro stubbornly.

"Buuuuut, you guys were involoved too." protested Kiba lying on the ground looking like Chouji had just thrown up on him after eating a normal meal at his place, Naru wasn't much better picking up a very defensive Gaara who still had a box of Cookies cluched in his hands, although it was now empty as they had been eaten, thrown, trodden on, spilled and stolen by his freinds and himself through all the excitement.

"Why don't we just leave it for the maid to do tomorow?" argued Gaara.

"How are we supposed to teach Naru how to act like a girl if wait til then, it's a desperate and needy cause." said Kiba loudly acting like the fate of the world was in the balence and getting a whack on the head by said desperate and needy cause.

"Troublesome, we could always go somewhere else." added Shika looking at Naru who caught the hint.

"Okay, there's food and stuff atmy house teach me there."

"Oh we heard that you had entered the pageant, Naru-chan. I was so surprised."

"And you too Temari Nee-chan?"

"Yeah it was a joke by some of my girlfreinds, but i'm definatly entering to win." Smiled Temari, "But i'm not going to sabotage you or anything." They were at Naru's house looking through her closet at all the clothes they had never seen her wear.

"I can't beleive you bought all this in two weeks!!" exclaimed Chouji, shifting through the skirts and shorts and trousers, with shoes piled up neatly at the bottom with a thin film of dust.

"Acctually my Mom buys this stuff for me all the time, i was just adjusting some of it." she said casually showing them the inside of her clothes chest which held her usual attire.

"Your Mom?! i thought parents usually tried to stir their kids _away_ from these kindsa clothes?" Naru chuckled at that.

"Yeah, mine are weird alright." she was sifting through the rails of her walk in wardrobe that was hardley ever entered except by her mother making her look at the new clothes she had bought. she picked out an orange dress with black stripes down the sides supposed to make the wearer look skinnier, although Naru didn't see how it worked. "How about this?" they looked and Temari picked out a pair of platform sandals the main soles were cork or something and it had a ribbon to attach it to the foot.

"With these, and this." she also picked out a black armwarmer that had a ribbon to make it as tight as the wearer needed, Naru found the other one adn agreed.

"For what?" asked Shika.

"Dunno, some part of it." Shikamaru was sitting on her bed watching them through the open wardrobe door and reading the little booklet that Naru had gotten at the meeting. "What's your talent gonna be Naru."

"My what?"

"Your talent, Naru." said kiba wrapping a feather boa around his neck and holding the shortest denim skirt he could find against his waist, "Hey check me out."he said blowing his reflection a kiss standing in front of the full length mirror in the door, and succeding in dropping the skirt, then nearly srangling himself with the boa as it caught on the door handle as he bent to retreive it. getting no help everyone just laughed at him. when he had saved his own life he joined in sitting on the floor.

As he stood up and wrapped the deadly feather snake around his female freinds neck as she came out dressed in the clothes that she and temari had picked out between them, there was a knock at the bedroom door, and an old woman stepped in looking only at Naruto.

"Naruto-san, there is a young man wishing to talk with you he said he is a classmate." they looked at each other.

"okay." the woman left down the hall after murmering something about going home now, her daughter was probably waiting.

"Gaara?" said Temari hesitantly, even not having lived far away she had never been to Naru's house before for this long.

"Nah, i think she know's who Gaara is." answered Naru taking the shoes off and walking across the room, "I'll go see who it is, then be right back okay?" she smiled over her shoulder.

Answering walking down the stairs she frowned at the back of a black haired boy's head he was looking with severe disinterest at a photograph on a shelf near the front door, then seeing her in the mirror that acompanied the shelf he smirked. She stopped at the bottom her face going through all sorts of emotions, she was completely transparent with her feelings.

_'the only reason he's interested is because I am...'_ sure she had thought alot about what he had said, but if he had liked her so much why constantly insult her? she had spent some time with itachi during the last two weeks, even made out with him once. but he had forced his way to try to make it more, and it somehow made her uncomfortable and she hadn't seen him since, until today at least. Although unknowingly to her, Sasuke had seen her kissing his Aniki or the other way around, which made him so mad and just added to the dents in his bedroom wall. Her face settled something between bewilderment and something she couldn't name.

"Sasuke." her voice was somehow hard and soft at the same time.

"Your face is giving away everything by the way, and even your voice." Her face flushed red with embarrasment and anger, but still with the same expression, and it only deepened as she realised he wasn't smirking as she had at first thought, he was smiling, at her.

"Sh.shut up, what are you some kinda psychologist, geez." she had one of those before, an annoying guy who told her that everything she did was an outlet for her feelings about her dad not being there anymore, she had thrown a vase at his head the last time she saw him and he told her that.

"No and i don't need to be... to know that you like my aniki." he was suddenly unreadable, she gave him a wierd look that just screamed _'WTF are you talking about?'_ he hesitated steeling himself for telling her. "I saw you and him, when you met him after science." Her breath had caught, they had made out with her pressed against Sasuke's desk, she hadn't looked at it since. "Don't deny it, you kissed him first." And then he shoved his tongue down her throat and tried to fondle her breasts, but she guessed Sasuke didn't see her try to push him away, and was only saved when Orochimaru-sensei had walked in again to get his folder, then seh practially sprinted to where everyone was meeting after school, to go hang around the park. (Oro saves Naru, wow this is one wierd fic!! O.O;) she glared at the reflection of the back of Sasuke's head, refusing to meet his eye, which she hadn't done since he wall raped her. (her thoughts not mine.) Yet right now she wanted to look at him less than ever even the back of his had even though it was only a reflection, yet she only realised at that second what she really felt about him, and forced herself to meet his eye he was glaring at her as though demanding an explanation, her expresion must have reflected what she was thinking and Sasuke interpreted them as what she felt for Itachi, seeing as how it was her with him they were talking about. He made no sound as he walked towards the front door and opened it roughly and turned back with a look of disgust on his face, she felt as though he had just bored a hole right through her chest, as it constricted.

"Sasuke!!" she called almost running forward as he turned and slamed the door she grabbed the handle and banged her head against it holding back the tears that threatened on the edges of her eyes, and her shoulders shook with the vain effort to keep them in even as the salty wetness ran down her cheeks. Everyone had been watching at the top of the stair just out of sight, and immediatly fell down as they saw their freind now ignoring the tears and just trying to hide the sobs she wanted to shed openly for the rest of her life.


	5. Sing?

Three days after Sasuke had left her house in a huff, Naruto was still severly depressed several time she had tried to talk to him but he just blew her off Kiba Chouji Shika and Gaara being guys only noticed that naru was depressed and that it was to do with the sasuke bastard so they thought he had said some thing out of line to her and glared at him when ever he saw them, or the other way around. Temari and Hinata on te other hand being Naru's first girl freinds noticed what was really going on and tried to talk her out of being depresed with little more than "Don't pay attention to anything that moron tells you naru, he's just got a stick up the ass." Whereas the talent part of the beuty contest was getting closer and closer even though none of them had mentioned it to naru none of them had stopped thinking about it. now they were only a day away from the moment of truth. they were all gathered on the roof where a nice breeze settled every now and again.

"so naru... what about your talent?" asked Lee munching on an egg sandwich.

"I dunno... i can't think of anthing." they all sweat dropped and she continued on her ham sandwich.

"what about your guitar?" asked hinata refering to the time they had played for her, Lee and neji in the den.

"i could. but then what do i play, plus that's only really for fun, i've never played without the others." she smiled at her bandmates who grinned back even gaara.

"why don't you sing?" said kankuro as a joke.

" now there's an idea." muttered Kiba, as naru shook her head then stared at him surprise.

" you're kidding?" she looked to the others who had thoughtful expressions on their faces.

"I've never heard you sing naru." said Shikamaru dissmisively and most of the others nodded except kiba and Gaara who were still looking thoughtful. Naru was glaring at them.

"uh uh you guys my _my parents _are going to be there _everyone_ is gonna be watching, there is no way in hell." she folded her arms and looked at them forcefully.

"Naru-_chan_ sings like a little angel, doncha Naru." teased Kiba

"i said-"

"It's at least a back up just incase." supplied Gaara.

"- no way-"

" like an Angel huh?

"-in hell-"

" i might have an outfit idea for that one."

"-i'm singing." Too late it was decided, naru sat through all her classes with a pout and tightly folded arms that looked like they might stay that way permanantly.

"an hour at your house naruto, we'll come over with some music for you to choose from."

"you guys are so evil."

"you love it naru don't deny it."

"whatever. i'm only doing this once for the pageant."

"Or your lover boy if he asks right?" said temari where only the girls could hear hinata gigled a little, Naru merely scowled all the more, and mostly because she knew it was true, if sasuke asked she would do anything for him to talk to her again and she hated it. She would make out with Lee if it meant that he would even insult her, just the thought of that scared and angered her so much her face was unreadable for a few seconds as she gazed at the back of his head as he walked home a head of her for a few blocks after everyone else had left (temari had dragged Kankuro and Gaara to the shops for her "great idea")

"bastard." she muttered under her breath and continued all the way not noticing when sasuke looked back at her. "stupid Itachi, Stupid Pageant, stupid Sasuke, i hate singing, Stupid parents, Stupid Dad, Stupid konohamaru with his stupid childness. _sigh_ i miss middleschool. i haven't even grown at all i'm shorter than stupid Lee's stupid girlfreind." she watched sasuke as he rounded a corner ahead of her and for a moment their eyes met and then he looked away as though it had never happened, naru sighed again.

she walked into her house only to be ambushed by her younger brother. "Nee-san! feels like haven't seen you in forever, you always get back late and mom and dad make me go to bed before you get back and you always wake up late so i don't see you much in the mornings you're like a blonde blur." he grinned up at her, a smile simalar if not the same as her own with his recent loose tooth having fallen out he had a gap in his front teeth, and was wearing her black bandana which she hadn't worn in a while.

"Hey, is that mine?" she said snatching the offending garment which was badly tied. "Aw, man you can't even tie one of these right! don't wear it if you can't put it on, Geez konohamaru, do you want to borrow my make up next?"

"but i like the clothes you used to wear and you haven't worn it in ages, so i thought you didn't like it anymore."

" i never said that, and i like the way i used to wear as well but i like how i dress now too." he looked at her sideways she sighed and then gave a little. " look i won't give you this but i'll let you have the blue one okay, that's nearly black and if you don't like it you an go and buy your own." she said going up the stair with konohamaru following obediantly, like a little puppy she wanted when she was two.

"mom and dad went out to a returant with some buisness associates." he said when she asked " i think they said the name was Uchiha." she snorted at this.

"Figures why that sasuke bastard was walking rather than being picked up as usual." she said her face growing dark.

"Is he your boyfreind?" asked her younger brother innocently. and she stopped abruptly outside her bedroom door when he said that so that he bumped into her and fell over.

" W.what ever gave you that impression?"

"well, you didn't have any interest in anything girly unitl this guy came along i heard you and your freinds talking about it when they came over the other day and that guy came too and said he liked you, after that i thought you might kiss so i went to bed like lini told me, and..." naru was staring at her little brother by this piont.

" and... what?"

" you say things about him in your sleep, but you sort of... moan." he finished trying his hardest to describe what his big sister says in her sleep. she went brght red, she remembered those dream there wasn't anything in them she wanted her outotou to know about until he was fifty, at least.

"i get it, i get it." she said hurriedly as he was describing exactly what her moaning sounded like. Just about the worst time for Kiba, shika and Chouji to round the corner from the stairs each with a stack of cd's in their arms.

_ENd OF CHAPTER- i know pretty crappy i hope i made it okay, i'm sorry it took ages but i lost my memory stick which had it on and got writers block so i couldn't rewrite unitl now, i hope it was worth it. i couldn't think of a name for naru's little brother so instead i put konohamaru as him, unxpected? if it was so was i. but so embarasing for poor naru doncha think? her little brother hearing her moaning in her sleep is one thing then he describes it back to her and her freinds come in at just that moment i was gonna give sasuke a bigger part in this like have him across the road and naru look out the window or something, but oh well, maybe next time. on the other hand __**help i need songs for Naru to sing!! it's cliche i know but i couldn't think of anything else, it has to be like a romantic song mybe or a song about how great girls are, i also need talent ideas for everyone else i haven't thought of anything yet!!**_


	6. private conversation

Now sitting on naru's bedroom floor, she was showing konohamaru how to tie the bandana on his head properly after a few foul tries she eventually said "Why don't you practise in front of my bathroom mirror it might be easier." he complied grudgingly muttering about not being wanted.

"why didn't you tell us you liked that guy?" asked Shikamaru manageing to look hurt and nonchalant at the same time, something only the king of laziness himself could do.

"coz, it's none of you buisness." she said defiantly.

"Hey c'mon, why tell us all that stuff of him being a jerk if you like him?" argued kiba

" cos he is a jerk." she said this with a completely straight face they looked at her she stuck out her tongue " just cos i love him doesn't mean i have to like him all the time."

"_Love_?" interrupted Kiba sounding disgusted as Naru gasped and covered her mouth realising what she said.

" i never meant to say that."

"but is it true?" asked shikamaru again looking interested and as though he couldn't care less if she had slept with him already.

"well..." she was blushing furiously. it looked as though her face might melt. but she thought there was no point in trying to hide it now that she had already said something. "I guess so." she thought about him for a minute his weird hair style where it stuck up at the back looking as though someone had combed him backwards, the dark peircing eyes that she could loose herself in for hours given the chance, how he tried to warn her about Itachi. then about that annoying smirk his arrogant attitude all those girl hanging off of him all the time. " even if i hate his guts sometimes."

"That's good, you can't love someone all the time." said Chouji as though he was experienced in this.

"but i do, i just hate him at the same time." they all nodded. "and Stop acting as if you know what i'm talking about!" she yelled throwing a pillow at each of them. they recovered quickly and suggested looking through the music that they had brought, they listened to alot and and konohamaru joined in later.

"well... i like most of them" said Chouji staring at the microphone in Naru's hand as though it might suggest a song for them.

"yeah now we just gots figure out which Naru's gonna sing to." said Kiba munching on marshmellows (a/n is that even possible?! i just wanted to write it)

"duh Kiba why do you think we've been sitting here listening to this stuff for an hour and a half?" said Naruto sorting through the CDs and writing the names on cards for the maybes. "What do you guys think of these?" they all gathered around and looked at what she had written.

"i also think this one." said Temari adding her own to the list the others soon joining her and adding their own favorites to the list.

"hey temari-nee don't you have your own talent to rehearse?" asked Naru looking over Gaara's shoulder at what he was writing.

"Oh no worries my talents all set up." she replied waving her hand over to her shoulder. "which reminds me can you tell me which of my three chosen outfits would look best?"

"sure thing what are you doing?"

"Dancing."

"Really? i never seen you dance before!"

"Yeah it's a secret talent i don't even know if I'm any good." she said smiling at naru who was looking at her in awe.

-- _time skip- next day_--

they were all standing outside the girls changing rooms listening to Temari and Naruto argue in there where all the girls were getting ready. "C'mon naru-chan you know you look great in that and everyone else is going to think so too, even lover boy." she added the last bit with an evil laugh.

"Shuttup!! i'm not coming out there i look like a whore!!" Naruto wailed.

"just get out of the damn cubicle and let me do your makeup and hair!" she said adding "you been here for nearly an hour are you going to be like all the other girls who spend hours getting ready and you always make fun of?"

"fine, but not too much other wise i will look like a whore." there was the distant sound of the cubicle door creaking open. "i'm just glad everyone else is already back stage."

"you look great Naru there'll be guy drooling so much that you'll have to swim to the stage!!"

"how is that a good thing? i think this shrinks when you get it wet." they both chuckled at that and then there was scraping of things on the sinks and something that sounded scarily like an operation to the guys and to naru too if she was there. then they all turned as they heard a sigh, and leaning against the wall as though he had been there for a long time was the dark haired, dark eyed , pale skinned youngest uchiha, they all turned back almost as quick as they had turned around towards him. then the door to the girls changing room swung ope and out stomped naru with a look on her face that said 'if you laugh, you die' and in the same tone of voice demanded "so?"

None of them said anything, it may have been because their jaws had all dropped to floor (except shika's who merely look surprised) and they had to bend down to pick them up again before dropping them again, she glared at them for not saying anything. and Temari walked out and smirked at them all "close your mouth anyone would think that you were trying to make fly catching a spectators sport." naruto was wearing a short shiny black skirt, with knee high platform boots and orange fishnet tights. along with a black strapless top with a bright orange fishnet top over the top of it cutting over her shoulders her hair had streaks of red that kiba had taken pride in that morning the red bits had been plaited and the rest pulled into a high ponytail with a orange ribbon.

"So... are we going then?" asked Naru still glaring at all the guys not saying anything and now tugging on her hair a little in anxiety, they nodded and then turned back to where they saw sasuke, and started when they saw he wasn't there anymore they gaped, until naru and temari asked what they were staring at.

"em. nothing just ah getting ready to go!" said kiba sending the others a warning look and they nodded in understanding. as they walked along the corridor to the back stage door to the theater that naru and Temari went through "Go kick some ass out there both of you!!"

"knock 'em dead"

"good luck" naru laughed waved and went through the door and most of the others walked to the door were the audience had to go in fishing their tickets out of trouser pockets and the bottom of bags where they had trash from their middle school. leaving Shikamaru with temari both standing there looking awkward.

"Ahh. G.Good luck then..." said shikamaru scraching his cheek and averting his eyes so he didn't see the small blush that creeped onto Temari's face.

"Thanks, you better cheer for me."

"definatly." he muttered walking away and waved over his shoulder to her, as she turned slowly still smiling the door clicked shut, she blinked than opened it switly coming into contact with a hard skull. CRACK

"shit... ah geez that hurts!! ow ow ow ow ow ow ow." naru was mourning the loss of the thousand or so brain cells she lost for eavesdropping on her friends conversation, with temari still towering over her a blush on her face for being listened to during a personal moment.

"Naruto..." the blonde looked up from her dance of pain (walking in small circle bent double holding her head repeating ow ow ow over and over)

"uh, (gulp) yeah, Temari Nee-chan...?"

"Why exactly were you eavesdropping on a private conversation?" naruto gulped again

"uhh... gate crashing?" Temari continued to glare. "okay, okay... i was just curious, cos i've known shika for like ever so i kinda sensed tht... well you know, and gaara said he sesed something with you as well so i just had to see for myself..."

"see what exactly?" now instead of the murderous aura she was giving off she was completely curious as to what exaclty they were 'senseing'

"ah! well you'll find out soon enough i think it might be too early yet to say anything!" she said myseriously before Temari was called onto the stage, she sighed and went out to the edge where the curtains were ready for her introductions. "Good luck!" shouted naru before running up to watch for behind the curtains.

_END OF CHAPTER- okay i know it was short and i know you hate me for it but i really couldn't decide which song to write so i need you all to vote again but i have a list to choose from this time and i'll link you to the sing on youtube so you can hear it, if you don't like a song don't tell me about i listened to songs i had never heard before on this and i listened to them all objectively, if you have a song you desperatly want that isn't on the list you should of reveiwed to the last chapter. i made a playlist of them- also i have made a pic of naru in this chapter- /viewplaylist?p6A59DC7E3FC4A572_

krystilchan./art/Naruko-88151673


	7. the song, yay!

chapter seven

Naru watched from behind the curtains as temari gestured for the music to start, and when it did she began dancing slowly at first and then faster and faster as the tempo of the music speed-ed up as well, there was an intermission after this and naru bet some of the guys were glad for this as some of the moves Temari was pulling of was little less than provocative. Still with the trademark grin in place she scaned the crowd for her Friends and she spotted them Kankuro looking outraged that his big sister would do that kind of dancing, gaara looking a little shocked which for him, in a crowd of people, meant that he could have been having a heart attack, she ignored the others and her vision swiveled over to shikamaru who was looking equally as shocked as Gaara must have felt, her grin widened especially when she saw that he had his legs crossed, who knew shika was a secret pervert, but she knew for a fact that everyone could be perverted when it came to someone they liked. Whilst thinking her eyes rested unconsiously on the youngest uchiha, who just happened to glance in her direction for a second when Naru became aware thier eyes met, although it felt like a year it was only a few seconds before Sasuke looked back towards Temari who was performing her last steps, as she finished and everyone clapped for her, naru scanned the spectators once again but shika had disappeared, the announcer tolod everyone that there was going to be a half hour intermission to prepare for the second half and that snacks and drinks were available in the canteen, etc etc.

naru walked to where refreshments were for the contestants and grabbed a couple of bottles of water, one for herself and one for temari who met her against one of the walls looking kind of depressed. "what's up?" she asked, the older blonde merely shook her head as though in a daze. "You were awesome out there!!" the younger announced bouncing around a bit.

The other seemed to snap out of it a bit and nodded "thanks, i was really nervous at first." she looked down at the girl and grinned "aren't you the slightest bit nervous?" she said looking at her curiously. Sasuke, itachi and the other judge, Sai came through the backstage door and were talking to various contestants, and then parents came through as well talking amongst each other, and breaking off when they saw their offspring.

"Naruto-nee!!" shouted Naruto's younger brother before glomphing his big sister. the commotion making most of the other people stare at them but the two siblings ignored them.

"konohamaru!! are you having fun so far?" she replied returning the hug.

"it's okay, most of the other's suck, but temari-nee-san was really cool!" he said smiling at her.

Temari smiled and rubbed her neck a little embarrased, "thanks konohamaru-kun, i can't wait to see naru's though, i've never heard her sing before." now it was naruto's turn to act nervous and embarrased, she scratched the back of her head.

"oh is that what she's doing?" said a man from behind they all turned towards him, he had red hair and eyes, with whisker marks on his cheeks, just faint scars, and had a supirior air about him (bet you weren't expecting that!!). Naru had folded her arms across her chest and had a scowl set firmly in place. temari was confused at first before remembering she had met this man once before.

"Ah... Mr uzumaki,"she said a little nervously. he shook his head.

"it's just Kyuubi, Miss..."

"Oh. it's Temari, Sabaku no temari."

"naruto-chan's father."

"Step!" naruto interrupted irritably, "he's mine and Konohamaru's step father." most of the others had gone back to doing whatever when Kyuubi had shown up but one pair of dark eyes had yet to drift from the blonde haired blue eyed girl who was looking at this strange man almost the exact same way she looked at him when they first met and began arguing with each other. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in confusion but was then attacked by the four fan girls in the competition.

"sasuke-kun!!" they shrieked, earning most peoples attention latching onto some part of him, naruto turned with everyone else towards the boy at the sound but as soon as she saw what was going on she turned away again with a look of disgust on her face. he fought off the girls and checked his watch and itachi's voice was in his ear.

"It's almost time for the second half contestants good job so far and good luck for those who haven't yet performed." with that he left followed silently but the ever emotionless Sai. he followed soon after, with assurances that they would win coming from the obsessed schoolgirls. he left and walked back to the theater and took his seat at the front where most tothers were taking their seats as well.

(backstage again)

"what are you doing here anyway?" asked Naruto in a voice that said she was purposely being rude, she avoided looking at her step-dad though and instead her eyes locked onto her mother looking every bit konohamaru's mother as Naru did her father's daughter. the brunette looked annoyed at her first born and rolled her eyes.

"you don't have to take that attitude and we came to watch we got an invitation." she explained in a bored voice " so stop throwing a tantrum already."

"I'm NOT!" said the blonde through gritted teeth, Temari decided this would be the opportune moment to leave the conversation and walked off to watch the pinkette on stage reciting some weird poem she had made for Sasuke, needless to say it was mostly a short story of what she thought her and sasuke should do together and it was very explicit, and made most of the people in the crowd laugh hysterically, and the mentioned uchiha's expression got sourer and sourer as she went on, eventually she was hauled off stage by the announcer, which was the English teacher Iruka, and the next went on stage, having no desire to witness yet another bout of Sasuke-worshipping she looked towards where naru was now fuming, her family had decided that they had better places to be rather than with the furious blonde, she made her way over and the younger looked almost surprised and smiled goofily as always.

the other acts went on-stage and off to boo's or cheers one of her friends Haku, who Temari knew was really a guy but always wore girls clothes, although temari had never personally asked him why she just presumed he wanted to. was especially cheered on when he left the stage and grinned at Temari when he did, she grinned back. Suddenly Naruto started.

"oh! i'm on!" she started towards the curtains to wait for Iruka-sensei to announce her arrival.

"Good Luck." whispered Temari into her ear as the younger walked onto the stage to the micro phone stand that was strategically placed in the midle, she looked over the crowd with kiba and Lee shouting cheers and encouragement louder than the rest of the audience put together, and she grinned as she saw them in the crowd standing up Chouji was shouting encouragement too but he could't hear it over those two and he was clapping in his seat shika was smiling encouragingly at her and clapping, Gaara was clapping slowly and delibratly, neji was the other side of lee and was also clapping but instead of looking at her, he was giving lee and annoyed look. she smiled softly at her friends and got ready she looked at the guy on the sounds and lights board and nodded at him, he started the music and she waited for the right beat to start

"**See the devil on the doorstep now** (_my oh my)_  
** Telling everybody oh just how to live their lives  
Sliding down the information highway  
Buying in just like a bunch of fools  
Time is ticking and we can't go back** _(my oh my)" _she was starting to feel a rush and started to move a little about the stage, most people were staring at her stunned by this point, and she loved, there were a few singing along, Kiba and Lee were still jumping about, everyone had given up trying to get them to sit down, and Chouji had joined them.

"**What about the world today  
What about the place that we call home  
We've never been so many  
And we've never been so alone**

**You keep watching from your picket fence  
You keep talking but it makes no sense  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are  
You wash your hands and come out clean  
Fail to recognise the enemies within  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are, we are, we are" **They had started the crowd clapping to the beat now more of them on their feet yelling the lyrics at her, she loved the adreniline rush she was getting she could almost feel it going through her brain, and she was going naturally now the words just seemed to fall from her without thinking.

**"One step forward making two steps back** _(my oh my)_  
** Riding piggy on the bad boys back for life  
Lining up for the grand illusion  
No answers for no questions asked  
Lining up for the execution  
Without knowing why**

**You keep watching from your picket fence  
You keep talking but it makes no sense  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are  
You wash your hands and come out clean  
Fail to recognise the enemies within  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are, we are, we are**

** It's all about power then  
Take control  
Breaking the rule  
eraseing the soul  
They suck us dry till there's nothing left  
My oh my, my oh my**

**What about the world today  
What about the place that we call home  
We' ve never been so many  
And we've never been so alone...**

**So alone**

**You keep watching from your picket fence  
You keep talking but it makes no sense  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are  
You wash your hands and come out clean  
Fail to recognise the enemies within  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are, we are, we are**

**It's all about power then ** _(we are)_  
** Take control** _(we are)_  
** Breaking the rule** _(we are, we are)_  
**eraseing the soul** _(we are)_  
** They suck us dry till there's nothing left** _(we are, we are)_  
** My oh my, my oh my**

**We are  
We are ** _(its all )_  
** We are  
We are, we are** _(take control)_  
** We are  
We are  
It's all about power  
Then take control" **She finished and replaced the mic, muttered a thanks to the tech who was still staring at her as she had raised the whole hall in cheers and whoops, although they were still struggling to get heard over Naru's group of freinds, who were all on their feet stomping and cheering except Gaara and shika who were both just clapping, shika ocaisionally shouting something, like a cheer. the smile had never faltered throughout her performance and she walked backstage where Temari congratulated her and told her how awesome she was, she barely heard it over the buzz she still felt in her brain.

_END OF CHAPTER- **REVIEW DAMNIT!!** i only get a few reveiws now, i know you're reading it cos you fave it and alert it so reveiw, even if it's just emty praise, cos i love it!!_


	8. NEJINARU!

chapter eight

(/_Sasuke POV\\)_

Sasuke, was now really annoyed she didn't even look at him once throughout her performance and though he was as taken aback as everyone else at the sounds that had come from her when she usually had such a different voice when speaking, especialy when swearing at him. he had given her a top score of course, even he hadn't been completely into her, she deserved it. Itachi and that gay Sai had also given her top scores, like he said it was a good talent, even though he had spyed on her outfit before he still was amazed at how she looked on stage, although she wore a little too much make up. nevermind he'd smear when he slammed her up against a wall and kissed her hard, he just had to grab a few things then he would go home, and maybe stalk his blonde while he was at it.

damn he really needed to talk to her again, he wasn't really mad at her only for making him feel thing that should never show on his face, but he was still really only a kid he can't keep those kinds of emotions inside, like his father suggested. and damn Itachi, if anyone was going to have naruto it was him, that bastard would do anything to make his life a living hell.

_(/Naruto POV\\)_

The show was finally over, she sighed and lay back on the sofa, which shikamaru usually occupied in the den wait for the others to finish school, the contestants were allowed to go straight home, but instead of torturing herself with two more hours than was nessecary with that bastard Kyuubi, she came to Temari's and settled down in the den while the older showered and changed. she had changed before leaving the school grounds hell if she was going to wear that acursed outfit one minate longer, she was now wearing cut off combats in a kakhi-ish colour and a loose black t-shirt that only covered the esentials her shoes had been left by the door as was tradition and her hair was held out of her face by a black alice band, the red streaks had yet to come out though, but she rather liked them, mostly cos it freaked out her mother. It's not as though she hated the woman, or even Kyuubi for that matter, she just hated that they treated her like she never knew what she was doing, and that Kyuubi presumed himself to be just as good as her real father _Che, as if..._ she vaguely remembered her real dad, he looked almost exactly like her, blonde hair blue eyes tan skin. she didn't really talk about her family much even with her friends but they knew her dad had died and that she had a step father she didn't like. she was so engulfed in her thoughts she didn't hear or see the door open and the people walking in at least not until she was attacked by one of them.

"Naru-chan you were awesome up there!!" yelled Kiba from naruto's lap.

"Damnit dogbreath don't jump on me like that!!" she yelled smacking the boy across the back of the head.

"don't call me dog breath, blondie." retorted the brunette.

"you're right it's an insult to akamaru." she kicked the dog lover to the floor and let akamaru take his place.

"So... weren't you even the littlest bit nervous?" asked Chouji sitting in one of the poufy arm chairs.

"Are you kidding i was terrified."

"you sure you didn't look it." Gaara said with a small smile. she grinned back widely.

"you were pretty good, Naru." said shikamaru leaning back in the space she had made for one of them on the couch and putting his feet on her lap.

"Ew Shika get your feet off of me, that's gross." she almost shreiked and she jumped up, only to sit on Gaara's lap who was now seated on the poufy chair that chouji wasn't occupying. said red head shifted a bit so she wasn't squishing his precious parts and let her lean back onto him.

"you know there's something creepy about this." said Kankuro who had just entered through the door, "especailly cos i know you're all always like this."

"did you come here for something?" asked garra his voice muffled a little by naru leaning on him."

"yeah actually some friends of your's are here, um neji, Lee and hinata." They all moved a little in surprise.

"Really great!" said naru excitedly jumping up and own on Gaara's lap making him push her onto the floor in pain "OW, ahh sorry gaara." she said sheepishly scratching the back of her head.

"They brought the food?" asked Shika in his usual bored tone, kankuro nodded as he was about to go and tell them to come in, "oh, and Temari went out for a bit, she said something, about talking to someone about something, she wouldn't say what though..." he looked puzzled at this and guessed from their equally blank expressions that they didn't know either. he left and about three minutes later Lee bonded into the room doing his usual fireworks of youth, neji was trying to tell him to stop it before he injured himself, and hinata greeted everyone shyly, though without stuttering.

"hello! everyone." she said in a small voice.

"Hinata, i haven't seen you in forever!!" said naru loudly jumping up and hugging the girl before trying to kick shikamaru off of the sofa so that others could sit down, he merely moved to a sitting position, but still looked as lazy as ever. after they were finished shouting and jumping (at least in a greeting way, some never really stopped jumping and screaming) they sorted out the food onto a atble and added drinks and that from the kitchen and decided to have a small party.

"you can't have a party without music." said Temari walking through the door with a huge grin on her face as she carried a stack of Cds. and that's how the night went on, they all congratulated Temari on her performance, which seemed to please and embarrass her at the same time. and they did party well into the night, until Hinata, half drunk from the atmosphere said she should go home cos it was one in the morning.

"do you need anyone to walk you home?" asked Gaara a little shyly, and Naru who was listening in on the conversation smiled.

"Ano.. that's okay, i don't want to cause anyone trouble." she said going a little red in the face.

"C'mon Hinata, Gaara wouldn't of offered if he minded, he isn't polite like most people and wouldn't offer it normaly." said naru grinning at her red headed friend.

"plus anyone who see's him will be tooo scared by his glare to attack a sweet and innocent girl like you!" said kiba with a laugh ignoring the boys glare aimed at him.

Hinata slowly agreed and followed Gaara out of her house, Tenten, a brunette girl neji had invited later on was dancing with kiba, and then said, "You know i'm going to go home too my parents won't be happy that was out this late." she said with a grin "maybe someone wants to take me home...?" she suggested to Kiba with a hand on his chest, he was a little shocked at first but agreed with a huge grin and she took his hand and they walked out just before he walked out he gave Shikamaru the thumbs up, Shika merely rolled his eyes. As soon as people had begun dancing he had lay back down on the couch. and now naru was dancing with Neji and kankuro, or rather around them and they just sort of jigged a bit on the spot. Temari had left already after a little while of dancing, he pretended not to notice the looks she sent him before she had left. and naru glared him a bit but ignored it also. Lee was having some sort of seizure, which could be dancing if you squinted, in the middle of the room. kankuro was just leaving throwing the key to the den at him so they could lock up when they were done. and that left neji and naru alone (discluding seizuring Lee) on the dancefloor, she acctually pulled him into dancing with her, and he did more that just sway to the music, thy were really close now. Shikamaru chose this momment to leave, and Lee was soon following, he tossed the key onto the side and told naru to lock up when she left she turned around (nejis arms were loosely looped around her waist).

"Sure thing, see ya tomorrow kay?" he murmured something in asent. and left them to it.

Neji still had his arms wrapped around Naruto and she returned the embrace with a small smile, different than her usual large goofy grin, it was a proper smile, her hands were around his shoulders and their bodies were pressed against each other (OMG alil' bit of nejiNaru!!)

"you know i like Sasuke?" she said sheepishly.

"yeah i like someone else too." he stated simply. "but neither of us are likely to get this close anytime soon."

"true. so it's okay just once?" she asked, not having done much of anything with anyone before.

"Just this once." he agreed. he moved their heads together a little bit more and joined thier lips, just lightly touching at first, then it wen a little deeper, neji's tongue flitted out and touched naru's lips, she was surprised at first but opened her mouth all the same (a/n i wrote loads more words at this point but then my computer crashed -cries- so i will do my best to make a dramatization) he moved his head to the side a little bit to get better access to her mouth and thrust his tongue in as far as it would go, it turning from experimental to hungry and needy in a split second, they had both closed their eyes pretending the other was someone else. Naru started as her legs hit the couch, which neji and her had been unconciously headed towards, but at the second bump she fell back taking neji with her, her hands mixed in with his long hair somewhere at the back of his head. as they fell their lips parted but they only stayed that way long enough to undress each other down to their underwear. at which piont, neji finally opened his eyes, and wondering why he stopped so did Naruto, seeing his previously relaxed face the image of concentration, she opened her mouth...

_**HAH!! weren't expecting that were you... well find out if they didi anything next chapter, or maybe never... hmmm. whelp you'll just have to wait and see, sorry not much about naruto's parents whichi know you're all dying to hear about cos that's how i want you and i'm the all powerful author -insert manical laughter- aniwee it will be coming bit by bit but i don't know what i'm talking about yet so don't ask kk? kiba may be singing my girls ex-boyfreid next chapter cos i'm listening to it now, also a side fic is now up, idecided it may be three chapters long click on my username and scroll down a bit to find it, named accordingly. so tell me didja love it? hate it? let me know kk.**_


	9. painful awakenings

chapter nine

Naru woke up the day after the talent show with the back of her head throbbing painfully, she glared dazed at the ceiling dazed from sleep still. until a pair of darker blue eyes than her own leaned over.

"Konohamaru...?" still dazed she wondered vaguely why her mattress seemed so hard this morning but what she said was "Where's my breakfast?"

"Um, Nee-chan... are you planning on getting up? it's already 8:30." there was a short pause in which the information sank in.

"WHAT!? Why didn't you wake me up?" she threw the covers off of her, which wasn't hard as they were barely covering her anyway. as she sat up she stopped. "Konohamaru?"

"Er, yeah?"

"Why am i on the floor?" The boy sweat-dropped.

"You did that when i woke you up, you rolled off the bed." came the nervous answer.

"well that explains why my head hurts." she got up slowly and walked over to her closet walking inside and pulling her clothes off as she did so her little brother turned away as she did that.

"By the way Mum wants to talk to you she said to get her when you were up." he said nervously inching towards the door purposely avoiding looking at the open door of his sisters walk in wardrobe, left the room with his sister's muffled complaints behind him. A few minutes later as she was picking out her clothes (standing staring at the rail in her underwear) her mother walked into the room and found her daughter, tutting at the open door as Naruto pulled a tight fitting zip up orange t-shirt on, and leaving it unzipped, she sorted through the bottom rail for trousers, and in the end picked a pair of loose old looking jeans. She seemed to think for a second before taking the orange top off and putting a black long sleeved t-shirt on underneath and replacing it, completely ignoring her mothers presence (or maybe she hadn't noticed yet).

"Do you still have that pretty red frock that i bought you from France?" (a/n it could happen...) her mother asked in the tone of voice a parent asks if their kid has done their homework so they can watch TV. Naruto just made a gesture towards the part of the closet she never ventured towards, and her mom walked over the various piles of clothes and stuff from when Temari was helping pick out her perfect outfit for the talent show. As Naru contined searching through her drawers for something, it wasn't for five minate that she triumphantly pulled out a black belt, then still ignoring her mom who was now doing the same thing she had been a second ago except through the top drawer which was were all the make up was kept, and never touched. the blond inwardly groaned when seeing this but didn't comment. Pulling the black studded leather strip through the loops in her trousers as she buckled it her mother rounded on her chosen make up on the top on the drawers and red dress in her hand flaring slightly as she spun around. "you're going to wear this tonight." she stated forcefully thrusting it forward as she did so.

Naruto snorted "only in my nightmares." came the reply as she calmly picked up her orange school backpack and filled it with things she would need from her desk.

"I wasn't asking."

"I know"

There was quiet for a little while as each tried to stare the other down.

"Why not?"

"Why do you want me to in the first place?" Naru was seriously getting irritated now.

"You have a date." she said as though it was the most normal thing in the world for the datee not to know about it until the morning of the date.

Raising her eyebrows, she gave the things her mom picked out a swift yet disgusted look and replied. "Not anymore."

"you are not backing out of this Itachi is a very nice young man and his parent s own a company that may be doing a good deal with ours." she said proudly, as though it was an accomplishment of her own. Naruto nearly fell over her desk chair in surprise.

"I. Itachi!?" she said choking on the word as it came out.

"Yes, he's a bit older but that doesn't really matter he said that he really liked you, and he offered it himself." she not noticing that her daughter had already rushed out of the room until the door slammed behind her.

**_end chapter_**_- okay i know it's really short for me but i'm working on the next already by the time your reading this probably but i have a few dilemas first, questions i have to ask. okay fist _

_**What is naruto's mom's name?** i really have no idea so something from someone please..._

**i need ideas for other sections of the pageant!! **i really hadn't thought ahead of the talents

**Will narutos real dad be dead or alive? **also good or bad i figure if he's alive then it's either Naru's mom took the kids and ran or he ran from them and Naru just remembers the good face he showed to her.

**The ending i need some ideas people!!** okay this is just to do with the family other wise there would have been no point in writing this to begin with, but will it end on good terms with her family or bad, if it's bad then i have some ideas and if it's good then i don't need ideas.


	10. the first kiss

Chapter ten

Naruto ran to school, tripping over stones, uneven paving, people and herself all the way to her registration (a/n hey where i come from school doesn't start 'til quarter to eight) where she burst in just as the bell went, Tsunade the adult in charge was just getting to her seat, ignoring the looks people gave her flushed and panting self she made her way to where everyone she knew was sat, not even glancing at the usually stoic Uchiha who was gaping as much as everyone else, before regaining his composure and turning back to the front. She took a seat next to Neji, and the teacher pretending one of the students hadn't just led a one person parade into the classroom began to take the register. when she was done there was still ten minutes until the bell went for first lesson so she let them talk while she got back to whatever it is teachers do under the desk when the students aren't watching.

"yo Naru, whats up?" asked Kiba turning around as soon as the teachers attention was elsewhere.

"You'd never guess what my mom just told me..." she explained what had happened that morning and they all looked shocked at that.

"Why would Itachi want a date with you?" asked Neji, earning himself a shrug.

"That's really weird." said Chouji opening a bag of crisps.

"yeah i know." said naruto sighing, the only way she could find out was if she asked a certain eaves-dropping raven, but she shook her head of the thought before it even fully formed.

"yeah i mean he could probably have anyone he wanted, why would he pick Naru of all the people he could have chosen." said Kiba in a thoughtful serious voice but the glint in his eye gave the whole joke away. Naru glared and then kicked away the two legs of his chair he was swinging from so he crashed to the floor. most people in the room laughed, Hinata helped the dog lover up and made sure he was okay but she was still smiling.

"what do we have?" asked the fallen brunette as he stumbled to his feet laughing along with everyone else (Naru: well with a face like kiba's you have to learn to laugh through the pain... Kiba: HEY!!).

"Ahhh... the old nemesis, Physical education!" said Naru like a movie villain and shaking her fist at the rows in front. just then the bell went and they all trudged off to the changing rooms, she got up and made her own way there. "i'm really not in the mood for this all that pervert ever does is read that sick novel anyway." she complained dragging her feet.

"so skip not like they'd notice anyway, hell i'm with you." said Kiba enthusiastically.

"I dunno, maybe... we could probably sneak out at some point..." she said thoughtfully thus far no one had been able to sneak out of kakashi's class he always chose that moment to appear or look up from his perverted novel, so most people had chosen to give up on that one and got on with the class. Of course Uzumaki naruto was not one to give up so easily and thought of it as more of a challenge than a hopeless case.

"well with that decided. shall we." said shikamaru, the other smiled at him, knowing that he just wanted out of the lesson so he could do nothing (a favorite pass time of his). they split up at the entrance to the boys changing rooms where naru made her way down towards the girls, when she was pulled forcefully away from the door, and down back the way she had come but headed somewhere else, she was being pulled backwards so she couldn't quite turn anough to get a look at her kidnapper, that was until they reached the roof and he finally let go ahe turned around and yanked her arm away as soon as the pulling stopped.

"what the hell is your problem?" she half yelled, then she backed a bit when she saw who it was, blinked a few time to make sure that she wasn't seeing things. "Sasuke?"

"Yeah... i need to talk to you." he said hoping she didn't notice he was nervous.

"Sure." he blinked at the sudden answer, no argument or trying to get away from him, just agreement. she looked back at him her face completely serious (for once). then as though both noticed they were staring they turned away a dark blush staining Naruto's cheeks. "Um... what about?" she said trying to cover up her blush and not look at Sasuke at the same time.

"Itachi." came his short answer, she frowned at the mention of the older uchiha.

"So you heard about that then?" she said her voice steady though she didn't feel it on the inside. a nod was her only answer. "before you go crazy again, i don't want a date with Itachi i don't want anything to do with him, he's creepy and and perverted and i don't like him, okay?" she said hurriedly as though afraid of being interrupted, which truthfully she was , she didn't want sasuke to jump to conclusions and run off like he did when he was at her house. He seemed to visibly relax from her first word but he was still staring at her intently building up his courage.

"good, cos i.. well.." he couldn't say anything else as he was cut off with a pair of soft lips on his own, his eyes widened, but he relaxed into them, almost smiling into, but not quite. they came apart after a short while.

"yeah?" she said blushing bright red. but the only reply she got was another kiss this time a bit deeper. One of Sasuke's hands was in her hair and the other was around her waist both trying to pull her closer, though stil a little hesitant. She lifted her own arms and wrapped them around his neck pulling him as close as they could get...

_**ohh cut you off again- **well they're in a school so they don't do anything really naughty, thanks again for all the support and ideas in the reveiws i got... I LOVE YOU ALL!! right well i still need to finish this fic still open to ideas for other bits of the pageant thing, okay i'm more concentrating o the sasunaru bit of this fic and i think i gots ideas for all the other stuff. by the way i got kittens damn lil' buggers they are as well (i used up all my swear words for a day) they keep trying to scratch at my books and manga and comics and stuff of which i have just got a new spidey hardback from my source to whom i will not reveal the name of unless you live in my kinda area as there will be no where else to get from... anyway yeah enough about me i want to hear from you reveiw please meanwhile i'm off to watch miss congeniality cya._


	11. date sorta

Chapter 11

Naruto and Sasuke spent the rest of the double PE lesson hiding on the roof, then when the bell went Naru stood up.

"Where are you going?" Asked Sasuke watching her stand up.

"I'm gonna go find the others, they're probably already going spare thinking i got raped in some random corner of the school." She answer with a grin. "And it's not too far from the truth either." She grinned at him, as he scowled at her.

"I barely even touched you." He said in a sulky voice. Naruto grinned obviously enjoying teasing him for once.

He got up and walked with her off the roof holding her hand after a little while, while she squeezed back and smiled up at him, warmly. People heading to somewhere for lunch or grabbing book for the next class or just generally gossiping in the corridors saw them walking and having a conversation so quietly that no one else could hear but them. Almost as soon as they came off the staircase going to the roof like that the rumors started to fly and Naru was getting some particularly nasty looks from some of the fan girls, but completely ignored them as though they weren't there.

"Where exactly will they be looking for you?" Asked Sasuke in a low voice.

"Not quite sure, but chances are outside." She replied smiling up at him, as they headed out to the field used for sports and whenever people wanted to go out in the summer at break times.

They made it to where the other were all looking for Naru, well, in a sense. Shikamaru was lying at the base of a tree with his eyes closed, and Neji was sitting near to him eating his lunch and frowning at the ways the others were trying to find Naru, joined by Gaara and Chouji who was just stuffing his mouth. Kiba was calling into the trees for naru as though she was a dog, or pet of some kind, Lee was on a search of youth and called for her accordingly, unfortunately he had the same idea as Kiba as was checking every rabbit hole and tree hollow he could find, Hinata was sitting, not quite sure if she should be embarrassed for herself, or for her new friends. As naru approached she got madder and madder at the way that Kiba was calling her.

"Here, Naru! C'mon girl!" as he patted his legs (yanno how people do when they're trying to get an animal to go to them).

"Dammit Kiba! I am not a dog!!" Yelled the blond startling everyone except Neji and Gaara who had seen them arrive and were currently glaring form the Uchiha to their entwined fingers.

By the time everyone else had turned it was to late to catch that as Naruto had launched herself at Kiba and all their effort went into stopping her from killing the dog lover when he had smirked and patted his legs again and whistled at her, calling her in the same way as before. after much excitement yelling and kicking and punching on Naruto and Kiba's side. Sasuke was unknowingly smiling gently at Naruto and Shikamaru, who was watching him as the only one who hadn't gotten up, reluctantly patted the patch of grass a little away for him as an invitation for the youngest Uchiha to sit down. To say he was surprised would have been an understatement nevertheless he sat down anyway still watching his new girlfriend as she attempted homicide, whilst being held back by Lee and Chouji and about two feet away Kiba was taunting her sticking his tongue out and other such thing, whilst being held back by Neji, with Hinata standing on the sideline trying to talk them out of it. Sasuke was happy not yet being noticed however that was short lived as soon enough his fan girls had locked onto his position using superhuman Sasuke senses (spidey senses are now obsolete) and shrieked when they saw him sat cross legged on he ground, his body turned so he was facing away from them.

"OMG, It's Sasuke!!"

"Sasuke-kun!!"

"Over here!"

"Do you want to sit with me for lunch?!"

"No Sasuke-kun's sitting with me!"

"No me!!" etc etc.

The whole group turned towards the source of the noise simultaneously, then everyone except those who knew Sasuke was there turned to him who was scowling at the crowd of girls who stopped just short of running anyone over, and all began babbling at the same time Sasuke ignored them.

"Get lost." was his reply to everything they said when they finally shut up. (when he opened his mouth cos anything Sasuke has to say had to be important.)

"Aww, you're shy aren't you Sasuke?" asked the pink haired girl, which Naru had been shocked to find out was sakura.

"No. Go away, you're annoying." he repeated glaring at them all, But most ignored him and began tugging at his arms or trying to sweet talk him.

After a minate or so of this the groups behind Sasuke regained their composure, Kiba was the first to speak.

"What the hell is he doing here?" he yelled pointing at the Uchiha.

This made all the girls turn towards him venomously, his righteous finger of justice faltered as most of the female population of the school glared at him with killing intent. Then they all stared in shock as they looked back to where sasuke once was.

"Wah! Where'd Sasuke go!!" They left looking for sasuke and calling out to him as though he would come out when they called.

They all heard a sigh from above, and looked up the tree that Shikamaru was leant against and most of the guys gasped when they saw Sasuke squatting on one of the higher branches.

"Are they really gone?" he asked warily.

"yeah."

He nodded and jumped down landing perfectly on his feet, looking around as though to check they were really gone, then brushed his jeans of any dirt or bits of tree bark. He then looked at Kiba who took on a defensive stance as though the raven was about to attack.

"Thanks." he said as though it was very bitter in his mouth, which it probably was.

"Are we correct in assuming Naru invited you." came a creepy voice from behind Sasuke.

"yup." said Naru smiling at Gaara, when he showed the food he had sneaked off to get. "Yes, i love sausage rolls!" she exclaimed grabbing two out of the pile and handing one to Sasuke, he smiled back slightly making everyone in the group gasp except Naru who was by now used to it.

"Am i also correct in ssuming that you are inviting him to my house tonight, Naru?" Asked Gaara, looking at his oldest friend with little expression.

"If he wants to come?" she said smiling at the red head. "But of course i'd never Invite him without your permission, oh great Gaara-sama." she said smirking, when he nodded she leaped forward and hugged him.

Sasuke's eye twitched a little but he didn't say anything knowing this was how she always acted around her friends, and reassured by the fact that he had gotten alot more than that in the past two hours. She explained to him what they were talking about and asked him if he wanted to join them tonight, when he agreed she smiled again letting out a laugh of happiness and hugging him too. He wasn't quite sure what to make of that, it took her a little longer for her to pull away from him, and she added a peck on the lips as she pulled away which made him feel better. It wasn't until the bell rang for end of lunch that he realized what was weird about the small group Naru was with most of the time, they were all different and yet they were still friends and although he received a few funny looks when he accepted the invite to Gaara's and when he politely acknowledged everyone there when they got around to the introductions. but other than that whenever he did join in on the conversations they just accepted what he said without going either fan girly or seriously making fun, there was some friendly picking on, but nothing to make anyone feel bad or anything.

That night he walked to the store with Naru saying that they had no food left, Chouji had left them a list of all the thing he wanted, and she said she already knew what he liked and laughed when he almost pouted.

"Don't you have that date with Itachi?" he asked, not that he wanted her to go he was merely curious how she got out of it.

"Ha! As if, I've just conveniently forgotten.." she said with a mysterious smile.

"Won't your parents get worried?" He asked.

"not really, if i show up to grab some stuff or ring them to tell them no they'll try to find some way to force me to go, and if they don't know that i haven't gone than they won't be able to force me to go."

he looked a little confused at her logic but shrugged it off and continued to walk to the shop with her.

**_End of chapter- _**_i'm sorry i know it's shorter than some chapters and it took me really long to write but i kinda got a writers block since hardley anyone reveiwed to the last chapter, but kudos to the ones who did, love you all for reading, but wish i could get some comments, cya_


	12. Chapter 12

**I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!!** FRUBA MONKEY TYPE CRAZYNESS

I hate these kinds of chapter so i hate doing them even more especially after so long but i have total writers block for this story i was trying so hard to focus on it completely but i totally lost it, so i will be writing nother chapter but i don't know what it's about yet and i don't know who will be in it etc etc. in the meantime i want everyone who hasn't yet read it to read Shika's talent and tell me what they think cos i wrote that as a side story to this one, it's the talent show Shika got entered in that is mentioned a few times someone asked for a flashback so i did better. and dodn't pretend to me like you did cos i can see only 347 people have read it, whereas this story has been read 11211 times so READ IT DAMNIT READ IT!!

on another note entirely have you checked out that reader trafic bit? well if not you should cos i laughed when i saw it, it shows you where people who are reading your stuff has come from i have someone from lithuania looked at it this month and singapore and two from china, it was interesting to say the least. more over, i promise i will get at least three more chapters in by the end of the year, you have my word as a writer who takes pride in her work


End file.
